Fate's Changing
by Shabens
Summary: This is my first HYRP fic. It contains a suicide attempt so don't read if this subject doesn't appeal to you. "He protects me from everyone, but he can't protect me from myself."


~*~Hey, Everyone! This is my first try at a Heero X Relena fic so if it stinks you know why. This was a spur of the moment idea. I hope its ok.~*~  
~*~*~*Shabens*~*~*~  
  
Warnings:  
OOCness *I think*  
Angst   
Major Pairing:  
Heero X Relena  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the charaters from that show. I am only borrowing them for my story. Don't sue because all you'll get is a few pennies from my piggybank. I am only 13 ya know.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
~*~Relena's POV~*~  
  
'Why not just end this life. No one even loves me for me. They love me because I'm the Former Queen Of The World and current Vice Foreign Minister. They love me because I'm the Dove Of Peace in their eyes. No one has ever loved me for me. No one but my foster dad and now he's gone. Not even Heero loves me. I'm just a mission to him. He protects me from everyone but he can't protect me from myself.'  
That thought was actually funny to her. She was her worst enemy and best friend. Kinda funny that she would be the one to kill herself. To bad for the terrorists, oh well that's their problem not hers. As she was heading for the hiding place of the knife she snuck from the kitchen earlier that day, she suddenly remembered a conversation she had once....  
~*~Flashback~*~  
"Heero, why must you be so cold to me? All I want to be is your friend," Relena asked him quietly.  
"Soldiers don't have nor need friends. I can't become your friend, Relena."  
With that he turned to leave.  
"Why, Heero? What are you afraid of?" She almost screamed at him.  
"My mission is to protect you and I can't protect you if you are my friend," Heero spoke with his monotone voice.  
"So I'm just another mission, am I? Well, Heero I don't want you to protect me. I want you to my friend. The war is over. I'm not in danger as much as I used to be. Besides, I'm prepared to die whenever my time comes."  
"You are still in danger and I must protect you so that peace won't crumble."  
"Oh, it won't fail if I die. The people want peace too much to let that happen."  
With that she turned and left the room.  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
Relena shuddered as that memory came to her.  
'Why did that memory just come up?' she wondered.  
'Oh well, I need to write my will and testament anyways. I can put this off till later,' she thought as she began to write.  
  
~*~Heero's POV~*~  
'I shouldn't be so cold to her. I'm just driving her away,' Heero thought to himself.  
'I'll take a quick nap before I head over to watch her,' and with that thought he closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
~*~The Dream~*~  
"Where am I?"  
A voice I had never heard answered, "You are where you can see what is about to happen to the one closest to you. She is in need of you more than you know."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Just watch."  
And to my complete horror, I watched as Relena killed herself.  
"Why? Why? Why?" I was screaming.  
"You can prevent this. Tell her how you feel. She needs you now. Go to her."  
~*~End Dream~*~  
I woke up in a cold sweat. I thought about the dream and I knew for sure something was wrong. I had to save her. I always was protecting her from terrorists, but I never thought about protecting her from herself.   
'By pushing her away I made her even consider this. I was so thoughtless.'  
I quickly changed into so fresh clothes and ran to my black Harley motorcycle and sped way above the speed limit hoping I wasn't to late.  
  
~*~Relena's POV~*~  
'There with that finished I can finally leave this place forever.'  
I pulled out the knife staring at its gleaming blade. It seemed so ready to take my life and I shuddered just looking at it.  
'Don't you dare back out now Relena,' the voice that I have been listening to screamed.  
'That's right. Why stay where your not loved? I'm coming daddy.'  
With that thought I sliced my wrist and watched with fascination as my life flowed out of my body. My vision started to cloud and my hearing became muffled. I felt weak and clasped on the floor with a soft thump. I could hear the pounding of running feet on the stairs and the shouting of my name. I heard the door being kicked in and my name from a male voice. I knew that voice. I opened my eyes and could make out the unruly hair and the Prussian blue eyes that haughted my dreams.  
"Why did you do this Relena?" he was screaming at me while trying to stop the bleeding.  
I almost screamed at the pain coming from my wrist. It hurt so much. I knew for sure that I didn't get my wish and die.  
~*~Heero's POV~*~  
I was in a panic. I about gave the entire mansion a heartattack as I burst through the front door and ran actually screaming all the way to Relena's room. The sight that met my eyes made me sick The blood, Relena's life blood was pouring from the cut on her wrists. Her breath was shallow and becoming ragged.  
"Why did you do this Relena?" I screamed at her.  
She stirred at my words. Her usually sparkling blue eyes were dull and lifeless. It really unnerved me the look of the eyes I would usually get lost in.  
I had been applying pressure to her cuts and I could she the pain show in her eyes. Finally something to tell me that she was still with me. I also noticed the bleeding was coming to a stop and I yelled for someone to get me a bandage. Almost immediately one was in front of me. I thanked the lady and began bandaging the wound while watching Relena's face.   
  
~*~Relena's POV~*~  
  
I watched with my blurry vision as he stopped the bleeding and bandaged my self-inflicted cuts. I could see worry in his eyes as he watched my face the entire time.   
'That's strange. Why would he care if I live or die? Oh yeah, I forgot. His mission is to make sure I am kept alive. I wonder how he knew something was going on?'  
I tried to keep my eyes open but I finally couldn't help it and I drifted of into the welcoming darkness.  
  
~*~Heero's POV~*~  
  
I could see Relena thinking about something but I really don't know what. She was also struggling to keep her eyes open but she lost that battle, just like she lost the battle to die.   
'Why would she want to kill herself? I asked myself that question the entire time on the way to the hospital. For some reason I never left her side. I must really be falling for her. I can't ever let Duo know.'  
I held her hand the entire way to the hospital and only let go when the nurse had to change her into the ugly hospital gowns. I was with her when they stitched up her wrists and I watched from the shadows for her to wake up. Her family came and went, but I stayed where I was. For some reason I drifted over to her bed and sat down in the chair Zechs had occupied sometime earlier. I took her hand and with my other I softly stroked the cheek of my angel of hope. Before I realized it, I had fallen into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~Relena's POV~*~  
  
I felt a hand in my own and someone stroking my cheek. My eyes were too heavy to open and I soon fell back to sleep. I awoke minutes later and was able to see who had my hand and all I could do was smile.  
'My falled angel stayed with me.'  
Heero had a sincere look apon his face and was in deep sleep. I raised my hand to brush the hair out of his eyes, causing him to stir. The Prussian blue eyes didn't have the harded look to them that I usually saw, but a look of utter peace. That changed quickly though. He became angry with me. The look on his face was enough to break my heart had he not already done so.  
  
~*~Heero's POV~*~  
  
I awoke to someone stroking my hair and I opened my eyes to find cerulean eyes looking at me with wonder. I immediatly remembered what Relena had tried that day and became angry.  
"What in the world were you thinking today!" I almost yelled at her.  
"That isn't any of your business,"she retorted.  
"It is my business, because I don't know what I would do with myself if something happened to you." I immediatly shut up and headed for the door.  
"Heero, wait!" she called.  
I paused and waited for what I knew was coming next.  
"Did you really mean that?" she asked with a sadness and a hope I hadn't heard in a long time.  
"Yes, I did. I care about you, Relena. It was my job to protect you, but now I'm not sure I should. You don't want me to protect you. You don't want me around. I must follow your wishes and leave. Next time, you may have your wish and die and I'll go and fight again.... I trailed off and looked at her over my shoulder. She was crying.   
'Dammit Yuy, you made her cry.' I turned around and walked back over to her. I don't know what I was thinking, but I hugged her. I couldn't believe what I was doing, but from her actions, neither did she.  
  
~*~Relena's POV~*~  
  
I couldn't believe how true Heero's words hurt me. I also can't believe that I let him see me cry. I was suppost to be stronger than that. I think what surprised me the most was him walking over to me and giving me a hug. I do believe I stopped breathing and that was when Heero started to pull away. I latched myself onto him which took him by surprise and he gave me a bewildered stare.  
"I'm so sorry, Heero. I just can't fight anymore. I'm not strong like you. Everything has overwhelmed me. I just wanted it to end." I cried into his shirt.  
"It's ok, Relena," he said while rocking me back and forth.  
"Heero, can I ask you a question?"  
That stopped him.   
"Umm... ok, Relena."  
"How did you know that I was going to try to kill myself. I didn't tell anyone and noone suspected anything. How did you know?" I was very curious.  
"Do you really want to know?"  
"Yes."  
"Ok, don't think I'm crazy, but I saw you do the exact same thing in a dream and the dream said I could prevent you from dying. As soon as I woke up, I was on my way to your place. Good thing, too."  
"I don't think your crazy." He just nodded his head.  
"Ok, Heero don't you dare laugh or run away. I have something to tell you."  
"Go on."  
"I think I'm in love with you." That statement floored him.  
"You what?" Heero was becoming very pale.  
"You heard me. I love you.'  
  
~*~Heero's POV~*~  
  
"You heard me. I love you." Those words scared the crap out of me. Everything I touch had died. Relena almost did already. She can't love me.   
"You can't love me, Relena." I had become emotionless once again.  
"Why not. Give me one good reason."  
"Because everything I touch dies and you almost did today. I can't be around you anymore because of it."  
"Heero, that's not true and you know it."  
"No, it is true. The puppy and the little girl, my parents. You'll be next. I can't let that happen." I turned to leave when she grabbed my arm and pulled me around.   
"I'll die on my own terms."  
Before I knew what was happening she was kissing me. I fell into the kiss and kissed her back with everything in my heart. It was then that I realized I loved Relena.  
When we broke apart, she wouldn't look at me.  
"Relena, look at me." She still wouldn't. I turned her head with my hand and kissed her again.  
"Relena, I love you. I just don't want you to get hurt."  
"You'll never allow it." With that she smiled at me and layed back down on her bed.  
  
  
~*~Author's Notes~*~   
I know crappy ending, I might write a sequal. "Might" is the word. Depends on the reviews I get. Give me some tips on how you liked my story and what to improve on. Comments, Constructive Criticism, and if you just have to, Flames. Thanks for reading my story.  
~*~*~*Shabens*~*~*~  
  
  



End file.
